Uganda is one of the resource limited countries where several successful clinical trials on the Prevention of Mother- To- Child HIV Transmission (PMTCT) have been conducted. Several other HIV prevention interventions, as well as advances in adult and pediatric antiretroviral treatment have also been implemented from clinical trials. Whereas the number of clinical trials has been on the rise over the last 10 years, there needs to be a proportional increase in the capacity development of well trained human resource available in the country to conduct and monitor clinical trials. There is a need to increase the numbers of scientific researchers, clinical trial managers and support staff who are well trained to independently conduct HIV clinical trials, and related laboratory research. We propose to create a sustainable training program in the conduct and monitoring of HIV clinical trials in the country. We will involve Makerere University Medical School and the affiliated research Institutions as well as the "young" Universities in the country such as Mbarara (west) and Gulu (north). The 2 year planning grant application from MU-JHU CARE in partnership with the Infectious Diseases Institute (IDI), Makerere aims to develop a research training program addressing management of clinical trials research on PMTCT and pediatric/adult HIV treatment. We plan to develop a multidisciplinary clinical trials research training curriculum focused on Ugandan researchers and allied protocol team staff. We will also identify and develop a world class global "virtual" faculty of HIV clinical trials research experts from Uganda, Africa, Asia, Europe and U.S. In addition, the Training Advisory Group will provide guidance for the planned program and trainees including the full training grant application in 2010. During the planning and in the long term, we will continue ongoing collaborations with foreign AITRP collaborating institutions including Johns Hopkins U. other U.S. and European Universities, and other funding groups such as the MRC which will provide HIV research training opportunities to both Ugandan investigators, allied research staff and foreign collaborating institution partners. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed planning and training activities to develop HIV related Clinical Trials Research Capacity in Uganda are extremely relevant to NIH supported HIV related research in resource limited settings such as Uganda. The Planning grant will help address NIH efforts commitment to capacity strengthening and training of international researchers to carry out HIV research.